1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carrier for developing an electrostatic image, a developer for an electrostatic image, a developing device, a cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming method, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic latent image, such as an electrophotographic process, is being utilized in various fields of art. In the electrophotographic process, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photoconductor through charging and exposing, and the electrostatic latent image is developed with a developer containing a toner and then visualized through transfer and fixing.
The developer used herein includes a two-component developer containing a toner and a carrier, and a single-component developer containing a toner solely, such as magnetic toner. The two-component toner is separated in functions of a developer, i.e., the carrier bears stirring, transportation and charging of the developer, thereby providing good controllability, and thus the two-component developer is being widely used. In particular, a developer containing a carrier having a resin coating is excellent in charge controlling property and thus may be relatively easily enhanced in environmental dependency.